Consumer electronic devices are ubiquitous in today's society. The advances in and proliferation of computer technology have resulted in consumers have computing power at their disposal in a variety of forms including desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, tablets, etc. In recent years, there has been a significant proliferation of computer applications, or “apps,” that can be run on the computing devices for all manner of reasons, e.g., gaming, banking, shopping, reserving airline tickets, playing music, watching videos, communicating with others, accessing emails and other personal information, etc. Often, these apps use information and/or perform functions that the owner of the computing device would prefer to be kept private while being easily accessible. For example, shopping applications could be used to make purchases that are charged to the owner's credit card account. To inhibit access to applications, many computing devices provide for password protection, requiring the entry of a password in order to access the computing device or a particular application to be run on the computing device. Such password requirements may take the form of a login screen requiring the password before access to any features of the computing device are provided, or the display of a password screen prompting the entry of a password in response to selection of an application. It is common to use icons to access a program or a security log-in process with selection (input) of an icon causing a change in a screen graphical image (output). The new image prompts the user for a security code (input) to access a new screen graphical image (output) that may be a primary access to the program.